The Creation
Before there were the three realms we know today, (Heaven , Earth , and Hell), there was one world known as Olum. Olum was inhabited by sentient, all powerful beings known as the precursors. Their purpose is not known, however, it is known that the precursors were a wise, diplomatic race, with cities all across Olum . For millenia the precursors lived in order, under rule from a ruling family known as the Ordinem : three immortal, all-powerful beings. There was Omnus , and his two wives Tempis and AerisAeris and Tempis . Omnus was the supreme ruler, while Tempis and Aeris were lesser rulers. Although the Ordinem were all-powerful and immortal, they were physical beings, not omniscient deities. Where the Ordinem came from, and why they were different from the other precursors, is not known. At one point, Omnus was seduced by a commoner witch known as Syndira , who was said to be more voluptuos and beautiful than both Aeris and Tempis . When Syndira gave birth to Omnus' son, he was named Novus . Novus was raised by Syndira as a mortal commoner, but he soon learned that he was just as powerful as the Ordinem themselves. Upon finding out that Omnus had broken the order and had an illegitimate son, Aeris and Tempis murdered Novus by commanding the imperial army to chop him to pieces, and burn the remains. After a year of fighting, the army finally succeded, and Novus was now a charred pile of body parts. Syndira , distraught at the loss of her son, approached Tynitrus , a sorcerer of dark magic, and pleaded for him to reincarnate Novus. Tynitrus agreed to reincarnate her son under one cirumstance: that Syndira carry his seed, and become his wife. Syndira agreed to his terms, and Tynitrus recreated Novus , only instead of a noble, moral man, Novus was a dark, corrupted, evil being. He murdered Tynitrus, but spared Syndira, for although she was a harlot, she was the only one to care for him. He rampaged across all of Olum, raping and pillaging every village and city in his path, and despite all of the imperial army's attempts to stop him, he was much more powerful, and much more hateful than before. They failed each and every time. Every day more and more of the precursors were slaughtered. When Novus finally reached the imperial palace, he murdered Aeris and Tempis, and engaged in battle with his father Omnus . Omnus knew that he could never win this battle, and as ashes and fire filled the sky, he took the last dwindling light, called it Galad, and threw it into the sky. He then created a cataclysmic explosion so large, that it ripped Olum into three pieces, throwing Novus into the expanses of eternity. Before the cataclysm, Syndira gave birth to Tynitrus ' three children, Infernus , Mordum , and Midra . The three beings, which were unlike any of the other beings at the time, survived the cataclysm, and came to inhabit one of the three pieces of Olum. This realm became known as Hell . With Infernus, Mordum, and Midra as the leaders of this realm, they incestually bred an entire race of demonic hellspawn. The light that Omnus sent into the sky before he was obliderated was known as Galad , and when Galad reached it's piece of Olum, it became the beings known as the Angels. With Caleus as the Archangel, the angels built a shining heaven in memorial to Omnus, their savior and creator. Atop their golden spires, they created The Divine Council, and attempt to recreate the order that Omnus once retained. The third piece of Olum was a barren and uninhabited wasteland; Earth . There, the only sentient life was a race of imperfect, sinful beings, known as mankind. It is said that the first men and women crawled from the festering wombs of Aeris and Tempis, and eventually became the sentient beings that they are today. The humans are quaint creatures, every one of which is presented a choice. They could be as hateful and as evil as the demons, or as morally upright, and noble as the Angels themselves. Earth is caught in the middle of an eternally fought war, and it is probable that is always will be. One question is left unanswered, however. What happened to Novus ? It is known that he is not dead, for the angels and demons searched all three realms for his remains. What happened to Novus when Omnus caused the Cataclysm? It is believed that he was catapulted into a fourth realm. Is there such a thing as the fourth realm? And if so, how large is it, and does Novus still live? We may never know, but the history of Olum and the Three Realms is written in the walls of Hell and Heaven alike, and every being knows that if Novus returns, Omnus won't be there to save us.